


Stepping Out (#223 Stand)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [110]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs Ian to step out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out (#223 Stand)

"Ian, I need you. I need you there standing beside me if I'm ever going to get through the night."

Ian nodded but his stomach clenched. Still being on crutches was not enough to get Charlie out of some university formal function. That meant Ian was going too.

With Charlie.

As much as he hated it when their life was secret it was at least private.

All the top professors would be there not to mention donors and politicians. It was a society event for a society Ian didn't belong to.

"I don't own a tux."

"Something can be arranged."


End file.
